emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7571 (29th July 2016)
Plot Ashley struggles to come up with ideas to entertain Gabby during the summer holidays, so Laurel suggests he take Gabby and Arthur shopping to get a dress for Gabby's party. Gabby comes downstairs, and Laurel questions how Gabby got a bruise on her face. She lies that it was due to a horse. Delighted Rakesh informs Priya that his old firm want him back, as Chrissie has specifically asked him to represent Andy. Moira receives a text informing her that Keepers Cottage was burgled by a girl who Victoria chased off. Holly denies she is responsible, but Moira wonders if Simon was behind it. In the café, the Sugdens try to find a reasonable explanation to why Andy would shoot Lawrence. Chrissie arrives and acts as the supportive girlfriend, insisting Andy couldn't have done it. Robert asks Chrissie what Lawrence said to the police. Chrissie explains Lawrence can't remember anything, but she has hired Rakesh to represent Andy, and she is going to visit him to tell him. Frightened Victoria mopes around at home and decides not to go to Andy's bail hearing. Gabby asks Liv to help her burn her clothes, but Liv tells her to do it herself. Andy tells Chrissie that someone must have set him up and she reassures him that she knows he isn't capable. Chrissie smirks as Andy trots back to his cell. Laurel is suspicious to hear Keepers Cottage was robbed by a girl. Ashley spots Gabby's ripped hoodie and decides to sew it up, scuffling Gabby's plan to burn it. Ronnie visits Lawrence in hospital. Ronnie explains that loving someone means you can forgive anything and they could start again, but Lawrence insists what they had is gone. Ashley sews Gabby's hoodie and questions how Gabby went riding yesterday, if her riding hat was at home. Laurel sees Gabby's ripped hoodie and asks Gabby if she is the thief. Andy is denied bail, and is remanded in custody. Gabby tries to justify breaking into Keepers Cottage, and Laurel questions if she also stole Sandy's pension. Ashley is disgusted with his daughter, who hits out that what do they expect when them and Bernice are her role models. Doug suggests they organize a prison visiting rota to keep Andy's spirits up. Robert discounts himself for the next week due to business, annoying Victoria. Victoria returns to the pub kitchen to find Ashley and Gabby there. Ashley informs Victoria that it was Gabby who broke into her house, but Gabby insists Ashley is just getting muddled again. Moira phones Simon and gives him a final warning to stay away from her family. Robert decides to postpone his business deal to visit Andy and find out if he is really guilty, as he can't help him otherwise. At the hospital, Lawrence struggles with sending an innocent man to prison, until Chrissie reveals that Andy slept with Bernice. Chrissie tells Lawrence she's hired Rakesh to represent Andy, which is her masterstroke. Ashley and Gabby return hom and Gabby mouths off, so Ashley decides to call the police. Laurel tries to stop Ashley but he goes ahead and reports that Gabby was the one who broke into Keepers Cottage. Cast Regular cast *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Ronnie Hale - John McArdle *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Pierce Harris - Jonathan Wrather *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Olivia Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller Guest cast *District Judge - David Semark *Prosecution Barrister - Nicola Smythe Locations *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *David's Shop - Interior *Butlers Farm - Living room and kitchen *Café Main Street - Interior *Keepers Cottage - Living room *The Woolpack - Backroom, public bar and kitchen *HMP Hotten - Visiting room *Road outside Hotten Crown Court *Hotten General Hospital - Lawrence's room *Hotten Crown Court Notes *A prison guard is uncredited despite lines of dialogue. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,750,000 (15th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes